My thoughts before doing my homework
by Chibi Exorcist
Summary: A normal day basis of what I do and think before doing homework. Pure, pure crack XD


A normal day basis of what I do and think before doing homework...

* * *

><p>After coming home from school, I got on my net-book like always. Like normal, I had tons of Chemistry, English, and Algebra assignments to do. Instead of doing those, I went with the lazy method : listening to music and reading fan fiction of course. The next thing I know, I fell asleep and wake up in the True Cross Order. "So it's gonna be one of those daydreams, huh. Well, if I'm here, I might as well go see Rin."<p>

**10 MINUTES LATER XD**

"YO RIN, YOU HOME?" I yelled.

"HEY, THERE'S CLASSES GOING ON! SHUT UP!" Rin yelled back.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUDGE UP (yes, fudge) ! I CAN'T STUDY WITH YOU TWO YELLING!" somehow Bon got in this too. To end the screaming on the campus, Rin pulled you in the abandoned dorm. "[Name], what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding homework."

"Again?"

"Yep!"

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll go get you something to eat. You want chocolate right?"

"You know me so well." This happens many times, so whenever I daydream of this show, Rin makes me chocolate. I get to play with Kuro too (happy face).

**2O MINUTES LATER**

"Rin..."

"What?"

"I'm bored again."

"So what?"

"Entertain me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you do homework or something."

"I don't feel like it."

"You could play with Kuro, or annoy Yukio."

"Kuro's sleeping and Yukio is on a mission for the next 3 hours. If he were here, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"..."

"..."

"Can I play with your tail?" At this point, Rin kicked me out of his room from fear his tail will be abused. Again. Sitting outside the room, I decided find more people in my mind to annoy.

**ON TO KHR!**

After Rin kicked me out of my Ao no Exorcist thoughts, I moved on to Reborn! Of course, the first person I would see would be Tsuna...

"Yo Tsuna-kun!"

"Hiiiiii [Name]-san, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored and didn't feel like doing my homework, so I came to bug you."

"But you're not even in this show..."

"Silly Tsuna-fish, this is my mind. Heck, I just got through talking to Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist XD."

"From where?"

"Forget it. Ne, how did you know you were in a T.V show to begin with. Did you here it from Reborn.?"

"W-wha..."

"Or did you happen to see yourself on some news network when you were fighting someone?"

"E-eh?" Just in time to save the poor boy came our favorite bomber and baseball lover. A yell of Jyuudaime in 3, 2, 1...

"**JYUUDAIME!" **Right on schedule. "Woman, what did you do to the tenth?"

"Mah, mah Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"Shut up you baseball freak! Look what happen to the tenth!" Que crying about not being a good right hand man. (I love messing with this guy) Tsuna came back to his senses and tried to reassure him.

"G-Gokudera-kun it's okay. [Name]-san didn't do anything wrong." At this point, I got bored again.

"Hey you guys, I'm bored again, so I'm going to see if I can annoy Hibari before I go ahead and do my work. See ya!"

"Ahaha bye [Nickname]-chan," waved the ever-so-innocent Yamamoto.

"W-wait [Name]-san, he'll bite you to death!" yelled the ever-so-adorable Tsunayoshi.

"If you die, it ain't my fault!" yelled the ever-so-brash Gokudera. (What's with the ever-so-..., I really don't know.)

**TO NAMIMORI MIDDLE! AWAY!**

"YO, KYOYA-KUN, ARE YOU HOME!" I yelled in front of the school. In a matter of seconds, there was Hibari. Tonfas in hand of course.

"Herbivore, what are you doing yelling like that on school grounds. For that, I'll bite you to..."

"Yeah yeah, kamikorosu. I get it already, you're a vampire," Que anger vain, "but that's not the reason why I'm here. I came to sing you a song!"

"..."

"Just listen, then you can bite me as much as you want. Take that anyway how you want~"

I cleared my throat...

"_Do ya like Waffles?_

_Yeah I like waffles!_

_Do ya like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes!_

_Do ya like french toast?_

_Yeah I like french toast!_

_Do-do-do-do can't wait to get a mouth full!"_

Before I could even get to the best part of the song, I was tonfa'd and out cold. When I woke up, non shockingly, there were a lot of bite marks on my neck. "Darn it, now I'm gonna be a vampire like that prefect! This sucks!" Instead of sticking around, waiting for the skylark to return, I left. After all, who knows what would happen if I stayed (more biting, that's what).

* * *

><p>My brain died XP<p> 


End file.
